Il voulait juste dormir
by ZVaughn
Summary: Stiles ne dormait plus depuis deux semaines. Il n'avait plus personne et sombrait dans la solitude suivi de pensées sombres. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ça et prit la voiture. L'inévitable allait se produire mais un élément inattendu interrompu Stiles. L'histoire se déroule pendant la saison 5 mais l'histoire est un peu modifié. OS


Stiles n'arrivait pas à dormir car il était trop préoccupé. Après sa rupture avec Malia, il s'était un peu éloigné de la meute et Scott ne le voulait plus dedans car Stiles a tenté en vain de faire accuser Théo et il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Stiles ne le cachait pas, il détestait Théo et il détestait le fait qu'il se soit rapproché de son meilleur ami. Il n'avait vu personne depuis deux semaines, il avait juste reçu quelques messages de Lydia qui s'inquiétait pour lui mais Stiles la rassurait qu'il allait bien et qu'il prenait un peu de recul par rapport à ses actes, malgré qu'il était toujours persuadé que Théo était undémon qui cachait bien son jeu. L'arrivée des docteurs l'avait encore plus bouleversé et il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Il voulait avant tout protéger ses amis, mais il était peut-être prédestiné à être seul et il ne pouvait supporter la solitude.

Après les évènements du Nogitsune, Stiles ne pouvait plus dormir seul. Il a donc demandé à Malia de rester dormir chez lui, ce qu'elle a évidemment accepté, étant consciente du mal-être de Stiles, mais maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble et que le shérif était occupé au poste pour essayer de régler ces affaires de chimères, qui allait rester avec Stiles pour l'aider à s'apaiser et s'endormir? Il avait peur, il sait qu'il a fait beaucoup de mal autour de lui lorsqu'il a été possédé, mais on ne fait que lui répéter que ce n'était pas sa faute, et pourtant c'était bien son corps qui a agi et Stiles aurait très bien pu empêcher cela. Il s'en est beaucoup voulu, il n'osait même plus regarder son alpha dans les yeux. A présent, il se retrouve seul dans sa chambre, à fixer le plafond et à réfléchir à tout ce qu'il a fait, toutes ses erreurs qui lui ont coûtés ses amis. Il essayait de contenir ses émotions, il ne pouvait pas céder, mais il était si seul qu'il en souffrait. Peut-être avait-il mérité cette solitude, après tout, c'est lui qui a insisté pour faire comprendre à ses amis que Théo était un être maléfique, il ne s'était pas demandé une seule seconde si Théo était en réalité innocent, juste un adolescent qui s'est fait mordre une nuit et qui cherche à présent une meute. Stiles commençait de plus en plus à culpabiliser, à force de trop réfléchir, il allait dans ses pensées les plus sombres.

Il était environ 1:00 du matin, Stiles s'habilla et sorti de chez lui pour faire un tour avec sa voiture. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'endroit où aller alors il décida de rouler tout droit. Il roulait depuis bientôt une heure, vagabondant dans Beacon Hills. Inconsciemment, il se retrouvait alors dans la rue de Scott. Il était là surement car il avait pris l'habitude de faire ce chemin presque tous les jours et il avait donc mémorisé le trajet par cœur. Il vit alors trois silhouettes au loin marcher en direction de la maison de Scott. Stiles décida alors de se garer pour voir qui était ces trois personnes. Il éteignit les phares et attendit que les trois aillent dans la lumière des lampadaires. Il aperçut alors Scott au côté de sa mère, ils devaient rentrer d'une sortie au cinéma ou du restaurant. Il s'attendait alors à voir le père de Scott arriver, cependant, c'était un tout autre homme qui arrivait, beaucoup plus jeune. Il s'agissait de Théo, la dernière personne que Stiles voulait voir en ce moment. Il perdit ses moyens dans la voiture, commençant à frapper son volant et à gigoter dans tous les sens. Il tenta de regagner son calme et attendit qu'ils rentrent dans la maison pour partir.

Il se mit à rouler, ne pensant plus qu'à une chose : la trahison de Scott. Pendant que Stiles se torturait seul dans sa chambre, Scott passait du bon temps avec Théo qui l'avait probablement remplacé. Tout ce qu'il avait construit avec Scott, tout ce qu'ils ont traversé ensemble, la transformation, Peter et les Argents, Jackson qui devient un Kanima et qui tente de tuer tout le monde, la meute des alphas, le Nogitsune qui a pris possession de Stiles et enfin la liste noire, tout cela en vain, pour au final avoir été remplacé par quelqu'un qui était probablement un imposteur. Stiles ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, il allait devenir fou et Eichen House n'était pas une solution pour lui, il devait s'isoler. Il s'arrêta devant la forêt ou Scott s'était fait mordre et courut, il ne savait pas où il allait mais il devait courir, le simple fait de bouger l'empêchait de réfléchir. Il monta au sommet de la pente et s'assit sur un rocher pour reprendre son souffle. Stiles ne savait plus quoi faire, il avait tout perdu. D'abord Malia, puis Scott, les seules personnes qui comptaient vraiment pour lui l'ont abandonnés. Il ne pouvait plus supporter sa solitude, comment essayer de vivre avec en sachant qu'il a été remplacé ? Tout était finis pour lui, il n'avait plus personne, depuis la mort de sa mère, il a toujours eu ce manque, il a commencé à avoir des terreurs nocturnes et des crises de paniques, puis il a rencontré Scott, puis Lydia, Derek et tout les autres, mais il les a tous déçu, il a tout gâché et il ne peut s'en vouloir qu'à lui. Il ne sait plus quoi penser, il commence à sombrer dans la folie et il est si fatigué, tellement fatigué que plus rien n'a d'importance pour lui, la seule chose qu'il voudrait c'est dormir, pouvoir fermer les yeux et rêver, penser à autre chose que ses problèmes et ses anciens amis. Et si la seule solution à sa solitude était le sommeil ? Peut-être que s'il dormait, ses amis le pardonneraient ? Il en était même persuadé, son sommeil fera du bien à tout le monde. C'est ainsi que Stiles s'avança lentement vers le bord, comme si c'était le seul endroit où il pouvait aller. Il se sentait appelé, il ne savait pas par qui, mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter, il voulait seulement dormir. C'est alors qu'il arriva au bord, il contempla les lumières de Beacon Hills une dernière fois, de là où il était, il pouvait apercevoir son lycée, sa maison et celle de ses amis. Seulement voilà, il était arrivé à un point ou plus rien ne pouvait le faire reculer, il allait enfin s'endormir et c'est tout ce qu'il voulait. Un sourire apparut sur son visage, le premier sourire qu'il fit après deux semaines à ne plus ressentir aucune émotion à part la solitude. Il s'avança légèrement, il sentit son corps s'avancer, il allait enfin dormir. Soudain, une main puissante attrapa son bras et le ramena à terre. Stiles voyait Scott qui lui criait dessus, mais il était trop sonné pour comprendre, il se leva et pris Scott dans ses bras, pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, Stiles ne se sentait plus seul, pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, il voulait rester éveillé et vivre sa vie auprès de tous ses amis.


End file.
